


Coming Home To You

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek breathes in the scent of Stiles, the feeling of safety and home washing over him.





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i am horribly aware i haven't posted in 2 months sorry friends but here's this hope you enjoy! 
> 
> a continuation of this story line from a friend:
> 
> stiles went to college and didn't visit for a long while and Derek and stiles would text and Skype but like when stiles comes home for a holiday and Derek smelling stiles for the first time in so long and how his scent has shifted a little but it's still stiles and like he just can't resist hugging and scenting the crap out of stiles which stiles is very ok with and just leading to happiness 
> 
> :)

It was still weird, Stiles having a different scent. It was still him, just, shifted. It was a combination of living away in a different environment for months and also how Stiles changed and matured as a person. His scent changed with him.

Derek rolled over in bed, throwing his arm around Stiles, pulling him closer. Derek took a deep breath, breathing in the new scent of freshly washed laundry with an underlying scent of spiced apple cider. It smelled like home. Like he was exactly where he was meant to be.

“Hmmmm,” Stiles mumbled, turning over to face Derek.

Derek smiled.

“Morning babe.”

“Morning to you too. What’s with all the scenting though? Not that I don’t love it, but is it just because I was gone for so long or?”

“You smell different.”

“A good different or a bad different?”

“A good one. Definitely a good one.”

Stiles smiled at him and Derek felt his heart skip a beat. He never thought he would get this. The loving boyfriend, the stable relationship, the easy trust that comes along with being in love with Stiles. But he has it now and there’s no chance he’s letting it go.

 

The next couple years dragged on slower than Derek would have liked but graduation day is finally here and Stiles is coming back home. Derek didn’t want him to settle and he told Stiles he’d follow him anywhere but the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department had an opening and Stiles jumped at the opportunity to move back home.

A few months after moving home, Derek finally felt like Stiles was settled. It was their first time living together permanently and it was a bit of an adjustment because they were both realizing this was long term and there was no escape to look forward to if there was a fight or if they needed time alone, which they had when Stiles was only visiting for a weekend and would be heading back to college after a quick visit.

Stiles was at a department wide meeting and he would be home any time soon. Derek paced around the kitchen, the ring box in his pocket feeling a lot heavier than it should have. Derek knew Stiles would say yes; that wasn’t the issue. It was the idea of Derek really doing all this and realizing that he’d always imagined his family being here for it.

When he was younger, he imagined getting engaged and getting married and raising a family, all with his family there to experience it with him. It was starting to hit him that this was all really going to happen and his family wasn’t there anymore.

Cora was going to be flying in next week for a small engagement party and Uncle Peter had clapped him on the back, telling him how proud his mom and dad would have been of the man he turned out to be.

It was still hard though. He knew his mom and dad were watching over him but of course it wasn’t the same.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Stiles’ car pull into the driveway, and Stiles making his way upstairs.

Derek was shaken back to reality with the sound of the front door opening.

“Der?” Stiles called out.

“Kitchen,” he replied, waiting for Stiles to lock up his gun before joining him.

When he did, Derek realized he had a smile on his face.

“What’s the smile for?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing. Can’t I be happy to see you?”

“You can. You’re usually just not this smiley. What gives?”

“You,” Derek replied.

“Me?”

“Yes you,” Derek said before getting down on one knee.

Stiles was about to blurt out yes when Derek stopped him.

“No, let me get through this okay?”

Stiles nodded while tears started to form in his eyes while the smile on his face grew bigger and bigger by the second.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get this. Not just because of my past history with relationships but because I figured I was too damaged to ever have someone who wanted to deal with me. But then I realized that you weren’t just dealing with me. You really wanted to be with me. No matter how hard it was to believe at first, and how much I fought my feelings for you. But then one day you came home from college smelling like happiness and hope and joy and I felt more at home than ever. That’s the moment I knew. I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you always radiate happiness and hope. So, will you marry me Stiles?”

Stiles had tears streaming down his face, nodding enthusiastically as he shouted yes, over and over again.

Derek jumped up, slipping the ring onto Stiles’ finger before kissing his fiancé, breaking out into a smile as he thought about the future that was waiting for them.


End file.
